


入镜

by ghostrei



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostrei/pseuds/ghostrei
Summary: 是代发 原作者cloverxiu





	入镜

**Author's Note:**

> 是代发 原作者cloverxiu

“喀嚓。”  
杀无生赤裸的胸口上还蒸腾着热气，他三两下把浴巾围在腰间，草草地用另一块干毛巾在头顶上呼噜了两下，便顶着还在滴水的头发出了浴室。当他从浴室踏进卧室的刹那，房间里突兀地响起了快门声。  
杀无生淡定地把视线投向传出快门声的房间一角，抬眼看了看拿着相机正拍得开心的同居人，声音里听不出什么波动地问了一句：“你又在拍什么？”  
“当然是美人出浴。”凛雪鸦笑嘻嘻地开了口，手上仍是不带停地连按了好几下快门。  
上挑的音调让本就不怎么正经的回答听上去更为轻佻，杀无生甚至能感觉到凛雪鸦藏在镜头后的目光正明目张胆地朝自己的浴巾里钻。倒是没什么被冒犯了的感觉，毕竟两人该做不该做的，都做过了。杀无生轻嗤一声，怀着不能让这人太过得意的想法，朝着凛雪鸦的位置走过去。  
杀无生比凛雪鸦高上些许，将人抵在墙角的时候很是有几分威胁的味道。杀无生一手撑在凛雪鸦的脸旁，将人彻底笼在自己的阴影之中后，提起膝盖暗示地恶意地磨了磨凛雪鸦的腿间。  
“哎呀……”凛雪鸦惊怪地叫了一声，刻意拉长的声调听上去夸张又做作。他从相机背后露出半张脸来，像是一个纯然无辜的受害者一样指责道：“无生，你这是耍流氓啊。”  
两人之间的距离近到凛雪鸦能感受到从杀无生身上透过来的热气，与此同时，凛雪鸦身上的热度也隔着薄薄的一层布料交换到了杀无生那边。  
杀无生不接他的话，只是把两人之间的距离略微拉开了一点，手指若即若离地点着凛雪鸦的胸口，说：“比起我，你更适合当那个美人。”  
凛雪鸦的手指在手中的机器上拨弄了几下，切换成了摄像模式，然后十足故意地将杀无生上上下下地拍了个遍，口中还叫嚷着“这都是为了留下无生对我犯罪的证据。”  
杀无生看了他一眼，然后慢慢地蹲下身去，用牙齿咬住凛雪鸦的拉链，笨拙地向下拉。在艰难地将拉链拉到底之后，杀无生松了口，故作镇定地问：“你想拍的是这个吗？”  
这样的发展完全超出了凛雪鸦的预料，而在他理清楚发生了什么之前，杀无生有了下一步动作。  
杀无生伸出舌头通过拉链开出的空隙试探性地舔了一口，还好，口鼻间除了熟悉的洗涤剂残留的一点点香味，并没有什么不可接受的味道。杀无生在心底松了一口气，一边抬眼看着凛雪鸦，一边小心地隔着单薄的棉布去舔舐那个散发着热度的雄性器官。  
湿润的束缚感随着凛雪鸦被勾起的兴致逐渐清晰，早已回过神的他饶有兴味地放任着杀无生的动作，甚至还颇有闲心伸出手，看似温柔地替杀无生将垂落的长拨到耳后，实则是将红得可爱的耳朵尖暴露出来，然后稳稳当当地拿着机器将这一切一点不落地拍摄下来。  
对于凛雪鸦的小动作，杀无生自是心知肚明，作为回应，他寻着几乎完全勃起的器官的顶端部分，含入口中略微用力地嘬了一口。  
身为男性最敏感的部分被如此对待，就算是凛雪鸦也还是乱了呼吸，他轻喘着揉了揉杀无生的耳后。  
杀无生的眼睛里不知何时有了一层蒙蒙的雾气，这让他看起来有种不真实的温顺。更何况，不论如何动作，杀无生一直看着镜头，一直目不转睛地看着镜头背后的凛雪鸦。  
这也太可爱了。凛雪鸦在心底感叹，真没想到自己也有被杀无生直白的眼神勾得胯下发紧的一天。凛雪鸦的手指从杀无生的耳后滑到唇边，然后用一种极其缠绵的语调唤了一声：“无生……”  
“唔……”杀无生的喉咙里漏出来一点模糊的声音，他冲着凛雪鸦略显缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，然后手口并用地把凛雪鸦的裤子扒了下来。  
刚一挣脱束缚，灼热的器官便弹到了杀无生的脸上，留下一道湿漉漉的痕迹。黏腻的触感让杀无生不适应地皱起了眉头，但还是在凛雪鸦的注视下张开嘴把凛雪鸦的东西含了进去。  
杀无生的技术显然是不够看的，虽然湿热的口腔很有让人狠狠进出的冲动，但不仅是舌头不知道怎么动，甚至连牙齿有时候也不能很好地收起来。每当凛雪鸦发出吃痛的抽气声，杀无生的眼里总会露出明显的愧疚之色，于是他更加勉强地将嘴里的东西朝着喉咙口送去，却不得章法地把自己弄得几乎要干呕起来。  
看着杀无生眼角那点被生理性不适激出来的绯色，凛雪鸦怜爱地用拇指抚过杀无生腮帮上被自己的性器顶出来的那一点凸起，软声哄着让人放松些，然后耐心地调教起杀无生的口活来。  
杀无生在这方面不能说是愚笨的，只是没什么天赋，就算有了凛雪鸦的悉心教授，也还是做得磕磕绊绊的。但凛雪鸦显然不在意这点，虽说肉体上的快感少了些，可精神上的满足却是十成十的。于是在种种条件加成之下，凛雪鸦难得的没有把持住自己，精关失守地射在了杀无生的嘴里。  
那会儿凛雪鸦的东西正抵在杀无生的喉咙口上。于是大部分的液体都冲进了食道里，只有少部分随着凛雪鸦抽出的动作挂在了杀无生的嘴边。杀无生呛咳了起来，满嘴都是属于凛雪鸦的味道让他脸热得不行，甚至隐隐感到有血液往胯下涌去。  
“抱歉呐无生……”凛雪鸦声音里可以称为歉意的东西少的可怜。他随手把价格不菲的相机放到了一边，然后矮下身子朝着杀无生靠了过去，他一边说一边压近，生生地把杀无生扑倒在了地毯上：“都怪无生太可爱了，我根本忍不住。”  
对于凛雪鸦把锅甩到自己身上的行为，杀无生很想翻个白眼，但凛雪鸦动作太快，让他这会儿除了喘息没有做其他动作的余地。  
凛雪鸦的手轻车熟路地划过杀无生自己也并不全然知晓的敏感处，照着最有效的方式快速地勾起了杀无生身体里与欢爱有关的记忆。加上杀无生方才洗了澡，湿润的入口柔顺得过分，甚至让凛雪鸦的手指在没有润滑剂的辅助下便插了进去。  
略显急躁的动作让杀无生闷哼一声，但他并没有作出什么挣扎反抗的动作，反而是将双腿驾到了凛雪鸦的腰上，顺从地向人打开自己。  
变换的角度让凛雪鸦的手指动得更加顺畅，他忍不住地又加入了一根手指，然后口头调戏道：“今天的无生真的好热情，是不是吃了什么药？”  
“你才吃错药。”杀无生没好气地用膝盖顶了一下凛雪鸦的腰，催促道：“爱做不做。”  
“不要心急嘛，”凛雪鸦凑过去舔掉了杀无生嘴角上残留的一点液体，然后用舌头卷着送进了杀无生的嘴里，含含糊糊又黏黏糊糊地说：“美食就该慢慢品尝啊。”  
杀无生被凛雪鸦的舌头搅得不能正常开口，直到舌尖被吸得发疼，头脑发晕才被放过。  
看着杀无生被亲得回不过神的模样，凛雪鸦嘴角上翘地舔湿了杀无生的手指，又用自己的手指拢着一齐压在杀无生不知何时硬起来的乳头上来回地捏弄。  
胸前又痒又痛的奇妙感觉拉回了杀无生的神智，他后知后觉地反应过来凛雪鸦刚刚用舌头给自己喂了什么，再加上被人胁迫着玩弄乳头的羞耻感，杀无生又气又臊得耳根子都红了个彻底。可他着实没什么法子对付压在自己身上的无赖，只能咬着牙啐上一句：“变态！”  
“可是无生你喜欢……我啊。”凛雪鸦笑嘻嘻地接了，然后趁着杀无生恍神的空档，把手指换成了再次硬挺起来的器官。  
凛雪鸦身下的东西颇有分量，杀无生顿时被顶得说不出话来，只能像个溺水者抱住浮木那样用力地抓紧凛雪鸦的肩膀，在那还算完整的衣衫上留下一道道折痕。  
眼见杀无生确实难受得紧，同时也是为了自己的性福着想，凛雪鸦选择退了出来。然后，凛雪鸦使了个巧劲将人抱到自己腿上，一边亲吻着杀无生敏感的耳后，一边哄着杀无生让他自己来。  
杀无生被他撩得全身发软，鬼使神差地便照着凛雪鸦说的做。他软着手扶住凛雪鸦的勃起，慢慢吞吞地往自己身体里塞。  
两人这一连串的动作早就让杀无生原本系在腰上的浴巾掉了下来，结实的肉体像成熟饱满的果实一样散发着诱惑。凛雪鸦十分满意地欣赏着杀无生动作时那些形状完美的肌肉上浮现出的折痕，然后在杀无生几乎要将自己的东西完全吃下去的瞬间，坏心地在那劲瘦的腰上挠了挠。  
杀无生完全没想到凛雪鸦会在这种时候来捣乱，猝不及防间软了腰，顿时让凛雪鸦的东西进到了一个前所未有的深度。太过明显扩张和异物感让杀无生有种自己会被撑破的错觉，生理性的泪水蒙上眼球，让那双平日里凶神恶煞的眼睛看上去湿得可怜。  
“怎么办呢，无生……”凛雪鸦伸手捧住杀无生的脸，声音发哑地说：“看你这样，我也是会忍不住的。”  
可怜杀无生只来得及吐出一个代表疑惑的“嗯？”便被凛雪鸦近乎狂暴的动作逼得乱了呼吸。他无助地被凛雪鸦掐住了腰，一下重过一下地被火热的器官冲击着体内要命的位置。快意与痛意同时袭来，杀无生分不清自己究竟是希望凛雪鸦停下来，还是更用力一些。慌乱之中，杀无生揪住了凛雪鸦的一缕长发，但疼痛并未让凛雪鸦的动作缓下分毫，反倒是像真的要把人弄坏一样地越插越深。  
“凛……不、慢……啊啊……慢一点……”近乎哀求的呻吟从杀无生的喉咙里被榨取出来，他用仅剩的力气抱着凛雪鸦的脖颈，从紧紧相贴的皮肤上汲取力量。  
“停不下来了。”凛雪鸦的声音里也带着喘，他伸出舌头舔掉杀无生脸颊上不知是汗还是泪的咸味液体，用与下身截然相反的轻柔力度亲了亲杀无生的嘴唇。他说：“谁让无生发出这么可爱的声音，害我完全停不下来了。”  
肉壁在反复的摩擦中逐渐充血发烫，即使不断有精液的冲刷也不能让温度降低分毫。盈余的液体在穴口处被打成泡沫，然后干结泛出粉色的皮肤上。而身前的性器更是被重点照顾，在凛雪鸦的玩弄下吐尽最后的一点白浆。所有的一切让杀无生感觉自己的内脏一点点被欲望吞噬，最后只留下一个凛雪鸦形状的空腔。  
之后发生的一切在杀无生的脑海里只留下了一点零散的碎片，但是让肉体和精神同时到达极限的快意却残留在了身体里，让杀无生只是尝试回想都觉得头皮发麻。  
显然被清洗过的身体被好好地安置在干净的床铺上，杀无生逃避似的用被子把自己包住，但造成他肌肉酸痛的罪魁祸首却兴致勃勃地从背后贴了上来：“无生，下次试试吃点药来陪我玩吧？”  
杀无生用最后一点力气抓起床头柜上的玩偶丢到了凛雪鸦的脸上，底气不足地骂了一句：“说什么胡话。”  
接近球形的玩具砸在凛雪鸦的脸上发出“噗叽”一声，然后弹到了地上。凛雪鸦摸摸被砸到的鼻尖，在心里默默地想：“嘛，来日方长。”


End file.
